ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Alien Alliance
Ben 10 Alien'' Alliance ''is a fan-made sequel to Ben 10: Ultimate Alien created by Dr. Animo Overview Two years after the events of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ben have learn to control the ultimatrix (in his timeline, the Ultimatrix wasn't destroyed by Diagon and replace by some plastic white toy) with even more skill but the galaxy is still infected with the most dangerous outcasts. Old foes thirsty for revenge, new nemesises ready to rise. A huge crisis is near, Ben will need to form a group: an alliance! Episodes Season 1 Ben and his group confront the back-up plan of Dr. Aloysius James Animo. He have built short after the beginning of the ultimate alien franchise a machine that use the core of the old omnitrix to produce an army of hybrids. This army is ready to change the face of the galaxy forever. The Forever Knight didn't give up their plan to destroy the dragon-planet either... Episode 1:'' The First Encounter ''Pilot. A group of Hybrid aliens have attack a secret millitary base of on Dracosia. When Ben, Gwen and Kevin arrived, the group have nearly already what they seek but for who are they working? Episode 2: The Resurrection of Anubis The Forever Knight has travelled to Egypt to collect a weapon. They hope that the weapon can be used to destroy the dragons and every other alien on Earth. Suddenly they are under attack by a very powerfull creature. Can it really be a god? Episode 3: Who's Legion? Ben, Gwen and Kevin are attacked by Sixsix and Kraab. From the moment Sixsix mentioned the name Legion, they vanished. Some group aliens is assaulting a cargoship, can this be Legion? Episode 4: The Man Who Laughs In a battle with Vulkanus, Ben accidentally transforms in Joker. This form takes control and refuses to change back. He escapes a start a mayhem of jokes. Episode 5: Joyride A group of speedalien teenagers are searching for the ultimate kick and hijacked a cargoship. Using this to robbering banks they met Joker! Episode 6: Animo's Back-Up Ben reveals his discoveries to Cretox, Gwen and Kevin. He have find the mastermind behind Legion. They need to ask some questions to Dr. Animo, who's imprisoned in incarcecon. Episode 7: Intergalactic Gladiator Part 1 Ben and Kevin are competitors of an underground fighting challenge. The winner gets The Megacruiser a spacecraft with hyperdrive. The delegation of The Army of Animo aren't allow to win, for the sake of the universe. Episode 8: Intergalactic Gladiator Part 2 Ben and Kevin are competitors of an underground fighting challenge. The winner gets The Megacruiser a spacecraft with hyperdrive. The delegation of The Army of Animo aren't allow to win, for the sake of the universe. Episode 9: War on Piscis II There seem some problems on Piscis II, the inhabitants are on the edge of war: Piscis Volann and Piscis Cephali. Can Ben stop this civil war and who is really begin it. Episode 10: Jailbreak The Army of Animo has make plans to free their lord and leader. It is time to start the operation. Will they succeed and will this be the end of Incarcecon? Episode 11: Hello Ben, I Want To Play A Game Part 1 Ben gets strange message and a book. The message tells him that he most duel with a creature calling himself The Cardplayer. In the book he finds the rules. Can he win this duel where everything is on stake? Episode 12: Hello Ben, I Want To Play A Game Part 2 The duel continues and The Cardplayer is leading. Both players have strong monsters on the field but will this be enough to defeat this fiend? Episode 13: The Secrets of the Vesuvius The earth is threated by the near eruption of a supervolcano. Can Team Ben find a way to prevent this disaster and which influence does the Vesuvius has. Episode 14: King Exodia Deep under the Egyptian sand, a fiend is sleeping. Bounded by Anubis, betrayed by his servants. It's time to conquer the earth again. Episode 15: Sweet Dreams A new enemy rises and is ready to take our heroes to place like no other. The Dream World! Each time Ben transforms in a alien, his opponent transform him back and create wicked clone of the alien. Can he be defeated? Episode 16: Divine Retribution Deep within the jungle of South-America lays a temple. It should guard The Sword of Ekchuah. Now a Forever Knight scientist has discover the truth. The legendary weapon was not the sword but his guardian! Episode 17'': Doomsday Rebellion ''The Forever Knights have tried to create a living weapon to use it against the Dragon-worlds. They used the DNA of a monster to create a clone which was easier to control. The monster want his revenge. Episode 18: Better World? A battle between Ben and Ultimate Agreggor, the fight is interupted by three heroes from a different timeline. Ben, Gwen and Cooper. But something is changed. Gwen has become a fuel Anodite, Cooper has become a cyborg and Ben has become a sociopath. How did this happen? Episode 19: The Wicked Toyfactory The trio wakes up in a wierd place. They can't remember how they got there. Suddenly they are under attack of new weapons. They discover soon, this no normal toyfactory... Episode 20: Two of a Kind A unknown spacecraft crashes on Earth nearby Bellwood. The visitor is Harley; a female Quinly. Ben needs to accompagne her while Kevin is repairing the ship. But this girl has a dangerous sense of humor, something notorious for the species. Even worse is the fact, she is hunted by an assassin, named Beel Ze. Episode 21: The Wrath of Machotes Vulkanus has returned. While trying to find a piece of taetenide, he finds a seal made out Sacronium. Greedy as he is, he breaks the seal but unleashes a ferious demon with his actions. The demon and his 'pet' seems to have a history with the Forever Knights... '' Episode 22: Dragon Wars Part 1: The Beginning ''Animo makes his big move. Using a hyperbee cannon, made by Andrios Hi, he lets his minions attack Ghidon. The Knights are framed for this crime. This provoces the dragon society to attack Earth. Will this be the End? Episode 23: Dragon Wars Part 2: The Fall of Europe The battle continues and the dragons are getting the over hand. To avenged their fallen leader, they go far, really far. Is this the End War? Episode 24: Dragon Wars Part 3: No Man's Land The USA needs to evacuated, the dragons are preparing themself for the final battle, the final confrontation but the knights don't think of quitting. They are ready to strike back, and how! Episode 25: Dragon Wars Part 4: Last Man Standing The battle between Ben and the Black King goes on and is ready to end in a bloodpumping final! Season 2 One year after the events of the first season, much is change in the galaxy. Animo have form an empire and his reign grows every day. Earth have finally access to level 4 technology and is close to 5. The Animo Empire causes a huge threat to the democracy of the Plumber Planets. Cretox wants Ben to train harder and let him gain even more control over the ultimatrix. But things doesn't start very well and Cretox decides to test Ben's Learning ability. He's has lost 10 aliens, which are replaced by 10 others. As long as he doesn't control them and unlocked 5 new Ultimates, he don't get his aliens back. Episode 26: The Butterfly Effect It seems that the Forever Knights somehave still live in on, even after the FK-Genocide. Manny and Helen have become two vigilants, destined to defeat the remaining knights without mercy as revenge for Pierce. How should thinks be with him still alive? Ben travels back through time to find out but something goes horribly wrong! Episode 27: Aggregor's World What should have happen as Kevin didn't absorb the ultimatrix' power to stop Aggregor. What should happen if Aggregor really obtain ultimate power. An alternative world ruled by this warlord. '' Episode 28: The Guardians of Arkom ''Ben and the gang has to fight with the newest creaton of Clancy as suddenly, a group of Chiroptesapiens ask for their help. Arkom is under attack and is fighting on their last legs. Vilgaxia is ready to take over but who's really behind it. Episode 29: Blightness What's has happened to the darker Ben, since the enigmatic end of his first appearance. A villain as dark as Vilgax surveys, eager to kill Ben Tennyson. Evil has a similar face... Episode 30: Kurt 10: Alien Alliance The Army of Animo have discovered the existance of the different timelines. In order to test this new technology, they breached to Kurt 10's world and kidnap George. It is now up to Ben and Kurt to stop the Army.'' '' Episode 31: The Rage of Poseidon Ever wondered what happened to Atlantis? Atlantis is the city of Poseidon and now a sunken city after the war with Ancient Egypt. Or it was a sunken city. The god of the Sea is back and ready for revenge. Episode 32: Ultimate Albedo: Part I Albedo is back and how. He targetted Primus for his next attempt to regain his former life. In order to do this, he uses Eunice as a bargaining ship, but not everything goes according plan. Episode 33: Ultimate Albedo: Part II After his fall in the Codon Stream, Albedo has mutated to a cruel mutation. This mutation haven't done much good to his already fragile mind too. His main target is Azmuth, no matter what the costs are. Episode 34: Project Doomsday Doomsday Lives! We finally discovered the past of Doomsday and how he got to Earth. His creation, his training, the attack on Leqal and off course: the betrayal. Episode 35: Bring me to Horutra The Forever Knights have returned! Now, they are known as The Sons of the Earth. They planned to claim the power of Exodia. To gain this power they have to travel to Anubis' Planet: the mysterious Horutra. Episode 36: DBT: Destroy Ben Tennyson Cretox wants to train Ben's combat skills and specially designed for this the DBT: Digital Battle Training. But suddenly Bioware and a couple of Hackjobs infiltrate the system and tries use it to defeat him in the simulator. Episode 37: Anatomy for Disaster Blight gives a new meaning to word insane. He creates a nuclear Meltdown and killed a complete town in the process. This mad attack is only part of his bigger plans, blowing up the nuclear reactor of the Ultimatrix Tower. Episode 38: Perfection has no age Someone have given Gwen a magical necklace, which causes her to age very quickly. They enter Legderdomain to find Sage, the only one capable of removing such artifact and turn everything back to normal. '' Episode 39: The Dawn of the Shapeshifter ''A mysterious woman appears and seems to seek revenge on Ben Tennyson. Ben doesn't know her but at the looks of her powers, they start to believe that she wants revenge on another Ben Tennyson... Episode 40: Hunting Season Part I The Alien Hunting Club have targetted Ben as a new prey and many of his most dangerous enemies are eager to participate on this challenge and send their hunters after him. Now, Ben must outsmart 10 of the deadliest bounty hunters in the galaxy! Episode 41: Hunting Season Part II Ben has escaped the first wave of bloodthristy bounty hunters. But the biggest psychopaths are still in the running and very eager to slaughter the young hero. Will he survive the night, now he can't contact any of his friends to help him. Episode 42: Movie Madness The Black King and his servants have created a new super weapon, able to recreate images into living creatures. This new technology is put to the test in a movie Drive-In with very succesfull results. Episode 43: Jurassic Planet An Osmosian Politic has disappeared above the jungle planet Eldeen. Eldeen is known for his deadly predators and it is now up to Ben and the gang to find him before it's too late and Aggregor take over, letting the Osmos worlds join Animo. Episode 44: Doomsday VS Darkseid An epic brawl ignites as The Black King unleashes the Leqal Warrior named Darkseid. Darkseid wants revenge on the living weapon Doomsday and both don't care about the destruction or the victims cause by their rumble. The battleground? New Bellwood! Episode 45: Presidential Revelations Ben and the gang discovers the truth behind BK-Corps and President Rozum. This madness has to stop and this message has to be deliver to Rozum. He had to stop BK-Corps but there are things even presidents don't know. Episode 46: Paging Dr. Animo Blight steals a Quantum Hellspore energy core for the Ultimatrix tower, ready to deliver it to Dr. Animo. It's up to Ben and the gang to retrieve it back, imagine what evil Animo can do with it. '' Episode 47: Nuevo Negative 10: Eon's Revenge ''Eon has return and thristy for revenge. Based on the original negative 10, he have brought together the greatest nemesises of Ben's counterparts. This group of Psychos is the biggest threat Ben ever has faced. Episode 48: Nuevo Negative 10: Good VS Evil Ben has brought in some reinforcements to the battle between the NN10. The battleground is Turrawuste, are you ready to see the ultimate battle? Episode 49: Nuevo Negative 10: The Forbidden One Eon has awaken his true master: Exodia! This evil is as vengeful as his little protége but much more powerful. Are 10 heroes really up to the challenge? Episode 50: Nuevo Negative 10: Alien X VS Exodia Ben has transformed into Alien X, hoping to defeat his divine opponent. Can Ben control Alien X and is he able to defeat this all powerful being? Season 3 After defeating Exodia and the following events, Ben finds himself lost in time. He travels from time to time, dimension to dimension. He has to find his way home and this without damaging the timestream. This is a unique journey in which Ben meets new people, new enemies and unlocks new aliens! Episode 51: The End of Chaos Ben arrives to a deserted planet and is assaulted by his older version. He seems to have arrived to a timeline where Kevin couldn't stop Aggregor as he have become the ultimate ruler. Episode 52: Ancient Rules Ben travels to Ancient Egypt, under the rule of Pharaoh Exodius who serves the Osirisian Anubis. A war is coming and Ben witnesses the betrayals of a king and the consequences. He also meets the mysterious Irichlos but why looks he so familiar. Episode 53: Orochi the Great Japan is plagued by a monstrous god who claims lifes every day. Something that can't go unpunished. But does he really have the power to KILL a god? Episode 54: Gifts from Ledgerdomain A powerful sorceress have claimed the Greek city of Heraklion. While investigating this mystery and trying to get home again, Ben gets assistance of his old 'friend'. He don't know if he have to be happy with this or not. Episode 55: World War 0.5 Ben finds him on a mysterious island in the past, which is under attack by an alien species, called Smokroaches. This confrontation is determining for the fate of Men but what other dark secrets does this island hold? Episode 56: Wicked Witches Ben is sent to Germany in the 14th century to save a girl for Sage. The land and the people are infected by the black plague. On his quest he faces more troubles as he's charged for witchcraft. '' Episode 57: Count Nosferatu ''Ben's time trip have brought him to Transylvania in the 17th century. A count controls the land. As he's assaulted by a mysterious man, he saves the count's life. Only to discover that the man had a good reason to attack the count as the count isn't a human himself. Episode 58: Far Far West Ben's journey leads him to the Wild West. There he confronts a mysterious group of crooks who can cheat death. Promising his ancestor Bartholomeum Tennyson to stop this evil, he discovers a weapon that isn't from this world. Episode 59: Ben in Wonderland Ben wakes up in a mysterious place that looks like the imagination of a kid. The inhabitants are as strange and quite hostile towards him. While searching for a young girl, a crazy laughter keep spooking through his head. Where is he? Episode 60: Made in Germany Ben is brought to an unknown island during WWII. His host is Irichlos and he wants revenge for what happened to him in Texas. Ben has to think very quick or he will die a very painful dead at the vengeful hands of the ancient king. Episode 61: War Games Still being trapped in time, Ben enters a battle and is quickly engaged in battle with Andrios Hi. As his appearance in the fight has great consequences, Ben has to help his military counterpart defeating an evil mastermind. But who's the true master? Episode 62: Ben 10,000 VS Ultimate Blight! Ben joins his older counterpart for the battle of a lifetime. An evil unrivaled by any other has return to Earth. Ultimate Blight want revenge on Ben 10,000 for what have happened to him all those years ago. And he's more then happy to get revenge on both of them. Episode 63: 'The Next Generation ''The year is 2208, Seth faces the greatest villain yet alive in the galaxy. After waging war for almost 200 years, Vilgax has returned once again and killed his father. Seth can't defeat this fiend on his own but gets help from someone who bested him in the past. Ben teams up with his great-grandson Seth to stop this Vilgaxian invasion. '' Episode 64: Kurt 10: Alien Alliance 2: Apocalypse: Part 1 ''Ben's final journey in the Lost in Time Arc, he teams up Kurt/Kruti once again but this time facing a much greater threat then before. Andross, ender of galaxies has called for the Four Horsemen and is eager to reshape the face of the universe. The fate of the Multiverse is at stake! Episode 65: Kurt 10: Alien Alliance 2: Apocalypse: Part 2 Episode 66: The American Dream Ben has returned to Earth, only to find that much is changed during his abscense. Animo is dead and his empire lays in ruins. But so far the good news. During his 6 months abscense, Blight has become president of the USA. Episode 67: 28 Weeks Later Much happens when you're gone for 6 months. Lives change, new villains rise and heroes will be gone. What has happened to Gwen, Kevin and Cretox after the defeat of Exodia? '' Episode 68: Troubles in Wonderland ''Gwen has be deported to Wondelrand affter a confrontation with Irichlos. It's now up to Ben and Cretox to find her. Not an easy task in place where nothing is what appears to be. Episode 69: To the Vicktor goes the Spoils Earth is now under control of King Vicktor and Ben is number 1 on the Most Wanted list. The place is no longer a safe place for our heroes but the duty always calls. Episode 70: Taking off for Purgatory As Kevin is trapped in Purgatory, someone have to save him. Ben and Gwen won't let their friend down but getting to Purgatory is easier said than done. Especially as you the most wanted refugee in the galaxy. Episode 71: Escape from Purgatory When someone else does it, it always seems so easy but when you have do it. The same goes from Prison Break. But if you thought breaking was hard, wait till you try breaking out. Episode 72: Animo Wars: Fight for Control The Earth belongs to humans, not to Animo. Ben and the gang are going to take back was is theirs and they got help from a very unusual source. Irichlos wants his planet back as well. Will this thin alliance hold? Episode 73: Animo Wars: Battle for Ledgerdomain To conquer Animo and his army, Ben has to have one of his own. But as the crisis struck, support is harder to find than ever. Luckily he know someone who can help him out. Somone who haves a debt with him. But he isn't the only one who has thought of enlisting the power of Ledgerdomain. Episode 74: Animo Wars: Revelations of War In the trenches of Sirius B, Ben and the Gang finds themselves trapped between two armies. The Army of Animo has to take on Morpheos' Bioid army. But this gives unseen opportunities. The way to the castle is open and it is time to checkmate the King. Can it really be this easy? Episode 75: Animo Wars: The Final Encounter Be ready for the Final Encounter with Animo. The Army is losing the war against the forces of Morpheos as Ben and Cretox proceed through the castle. But they aren't the only ones who are after Animo. Witness the epic conclusion of the largest arc of the series! '''Season 4 All have been leading to this, the final season of Ben 10: Alien Alliance! With end of Animo's reign, the universe is left weakened and in a ruined state. It is time to rebuild that what was lost. But many questions remains to be unsolved: What has Cretox discovered? What is going on with Gwen? What will Irichlos' next move be? What is the goal of The Nephilim?And who is Kohra? Episode 76: 1,000 Ways To Die Uncover the horrifying origin story of Blight! '' ''This episode is written by the criticly acclaimed: Krosskothen! Episode 77: Alien VS Predator Kohra is coming to town! Coming soon! Episode 78: Evil Does Run In The Family The Return of Michael Morgenstar. ''Coming Soon! Episode 79: The Creeping Terror ''Three words: Very Big Bug! ''Coming Soon! Episode 80: It is always Sunny in Bellwood Movies *'Ben 10,000 Begins''' *Ben 10,000: The Darkest Night Fans List *Zombie-boy will get you 01:48, September 11, 2012 (UTC) *GIVE UP, STOLEN PLUMBER SHIP! YOU CAN'T ESCAPE FROM RATH! YAAH! (The ship begins to crash) CRASHING'S GOOD TOO! RATH CAN CRASH ALL DAY!! (Rath falls down) NOW YOU'RE USING GRAVITY!! WELL FORGET IT! YOU CAN'T BEAT RAA.. (slams into ground) 17:30, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Ben 10: Alien Alliance Universe Arcs ''See ''Ben 10: Alien Alliance Arcs Timeline ''See ''Ben 10: Alien Alliance Timeline The Multiverse ''See ''Ben 10: Alien Alliance Multiverse Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin E. Levin Allies *Cooper Daniels *Cretox *Franklin *Manny Armstrong *Helen Wheels *Anubis *Vulcan *Ah Puch Villains See list: Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Villains/Bounty Hunters) *The Forever Knights *Slix Vigma (deceased) *Commander Supotco (deceased) *The Cardplayer Aliens Every alien out of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien New aliens: See list: Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Ultimatrix Aliens) Category:Series